DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Training Program in Tumor Biology at Stanford University is designed to provide intensive postdoctoral research training in cellular, structural, and molecular genetic studies of Tumor Biology in an intimate preceptorial setting for qualified candidates with the Ph.D. or M.D. degree. The program emphasizes basic research in Tumor Biology under the guidance and supervision of faculty members from the Departments of Pathology, Biochemistry, and Cell Biology at Stanford University School of Medicine. The areas of training include studies of ultrastructure, molecular genetics, biochemistry, cell biology, and immunology of neoplastic cells and human tumors. Particular focuses are on the molecular mechanisms of transcriptional regulation; chromosomal DNA replication and recombination; cell cycle regulated gene expression; cell growth control; proteins involved in cell motility in normal and malignant cells; chromosome translocation in neoplasia; tumor immunology and virology; and immunogenetics and immunoregulation in human and murine model systems. In addition to the intensive laboratory research training that constitutes the central core of the program, preceptors and trainees are required to participate in a formal Tumor Biology seminar series which is largely comprised of presentations by outside investigators eminent in their respective fields of study. The trainees are also required to participate and to formally present their research results in an annual joint retreat with the Interdepartmental Cancer Biology Training Program at Asilomar, California. This is designed to provide the trainees the invaluable experience of public speaking and skill in verbal communication. The Departments of Pathology, Biochemistry, and Cell Biology in which the trainees are based also frequently have a host of less formal conferences, seminars, and journal clubs which provide additional opportunities for trainees and preceptoral faculty to review their ongoing research programs in front of receptive, knowledgeable and highly critical peer groups of the institution. This is the primary postdoctoral fellowship training program for providing the intellectual and scientific interaction and connection between the Departments of Pathology, Biochemistry, and Cell Biology. This training program represents a major and significant fraction of this institution's research in tumor biology in these three departments, and plays a pivotal role in supporting tumor biology research at Stanford University School of Medicine.